Access to the Internet is increasingly more widespread. For example, Internet users may access Internet content (e.g., “websites,” which are typically arranged as a group of “webpages”) using a variety of devices. Exemplary devices that are capable of accessing Internet content include desktop and laptop computers, and mobile telephones.
Also, the content available through the Internet is increasingly more diverse. Users may identify popular Internet content by using “top lists.” Top lists attempt to identify the most visited websites. Top lists may be established for websites in a category (e.g., sports, social networking, clothes shopping, etc.). Top lists may be generated to identify the most visited sites on a world-wide basis or on a country-by-country basis.
Top lists are typically compiled by Internet service providers (ISPs) or by entities that host websites used by a variety of users, such as “portal” websites or search engine websites. These compilations may be derived from monitoring the activity of the users of the ISPs or websites.